lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo's Timeline of Heroes
NOTE: THIS PROJECT IS CANCELLED. INFORMATION THAT WOULD'VE BEEN USED CAN BE FOUND HERE. Nintendo's Timeline of Heroes '(occasionally referred to as the NToH or NCU) is a cinematic and televised continuity of Nintendo properties. Backstory/Lore Before there was anything, there was nothing... and then, two beings came into existence. These beings were Master Hand, the god of creation, and Crazy Hand, the god of destruction. Together, they formed the foundations of the multiverse. They then created four universes, each with a less powerful god in charge of it. World-1, the universe containing the Mushroom Kingdom, is ruled by the Higher Authority, a being similar to popular interpretations of a monotheistic god, who is also referred to as the Gentle Pull. World-2, the universe containing John Edwards and Kirby, is ruled by the Ancients, a high-tech species of philosophers and engineers. World-3, the universe containing Hyrule, was ruled by Hylia, a benevolent goddess who sacrificed herself to reincarnate into Zelda. Finally, World-4, the universe containing Pokémon, is ruled by Arceus, the alpha Pokémon, and father of all Legendary Pokémon. Each of the Worlds has a mirror plane of existence. A "Minus World", if you will. Minus World-1 contains Subcon, a kingdom located atop clouds, known for being trippier (and viler) than the Mushroom Kingdom. Minus World-2 is the Mirror World, where those who are good in World-2 have evil counterparts here and vice versa. The Hyper Zone, Zero's birthplace, also exists here. Minus World-3 is the Dark World, containing two main kingdoms: Lorule and Termina. Those who come here are often cursed upon entry, though there are exceptions. Finally, Minus World-4 is currently unknown, though it is theorized to be home to a Legendary Pokémon named Giratina, rumoured to have been banished there for its heinous crimes against humanity and Pokémon alike. Others believe it to be home to the Ultra Beasts, special Pokémon from alternate realities that are popular among conspiracy theorists. There have been many theories that there exist other, harder-to-access universes in the multiverse. However, this has yet to be proven. There is also a theory that, before the multiverse existed, there existed only one universe where a child named Lucas rewrote reality after acquiring a sacred item moments after his brother had passed away. This theory states that Master Hand is a reincarnated Lucas, whilst Crazy Hand is the reincarnation of his deceased brother Claus. Of course, these are all just theories, nothing more... right? Outside of the multiverse exists more universes and multiverses. In (FUTURE MOVIE, YET TO BE REVEALED), heroes from these outside universes are summoned, such as a military-level mercenary, a blue-coloured anthropomorphic hedgehog, a robot dressed in light blue, a fighter with a red headband, and a man with an enchanted whip. Phase 1 Pokémon: Detective Pikachu Release Date: May 10th, 2019 This is the only film in the NToH that is (currently) canon to real life. As such, the plot will not be listed here. Super Mario Release Date: October 2019 Mario Macarelli, a cynical, unhappy plumber in Brooklyn, suddenly gets transported to a trippy, magical wonderland called the Mushroom Kingdom, for he is the prophesized "Man in Red" who is destined to save their princess, Princess Peach, from an evil warlord named King Bowser. Mario must accept his flaws as a person and learn to experience happiness in order to combat his physical enemy (King Bowser) and his mental enemy (self-hatred). Cast: *TBA as Mario Macarelli. **This Mario is unlike his incarnation in the video games. He is cynical and somewhat hateful. As the movie progresses, we find out that this is because he caused his mother to have a miscarriage, killing both her and his unborn twin brother. Due to Peach and Daisy, he learns to accept that what happened wasn't his fault and that he can save people if he only believes in himself. *TBA as Princess Peach. **Peach Toadstool is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, who was kidnapped by Bowser. She always looks at the bright side of everything and is usually happy. Mario only rescues her so that she can send him back to Brooklyn (Peach's magic could theoretically repair Kamek's wand), but she convinces Mario to stay at the Kingdom to defeat Bowser. Eventually, the two fall in love. *Emma Watson as Princess Daisy. **Daisy Flowerstem is the princess of Sarasaland, a neighbouring kingdom to the Mushroom Kingdom. She is also a close friend of Peach. Daisy is considerably tomboyish and a bit hot-tempered. She temporarily took control of the Mushroom Kingdom during the time when Peach was captured. She also was the one who used Kamek's wand to summon Mario (though it broke after summoning him). *TBA as King Bowser. **King Bowser is as ruthless as they come. One of the last Dragon Koopas alive, he's a "shoot first, ask questions later" kind of guy. He wishes to harness Peach's magic to fuel his technology, which, as it turns out, is to be used to save his dying son, Prince Bowser II. Of course, this would require Peach to go through a lifetime of inescapable agony, so Mario has been selected to stop it. Mid-Credits and End-Credits Scene: *MCS: A portal in Bowser's Castle appears. A man (dressed similarly to Mario but with all red replaced with green) jumps out. He picks up his hat on the floor, which is labelled 'L'. *ECS: Deep underground, in the prison beneath Peach's Castle, Bowser is seen sitting on a bed attached to the left wall. He looks over to the wall opposing him. We cannot see what is on the right wall. Bowser's facial expression turns into one of pure shock. A white light engulfs the room. After the light is gone, Bowser is nowhere to be seen. Misc. Info: *Mario's mother is named Pauline, as a reference to the Mario character of the same name. *Mario frequently uses red, white-dotted mushrooms to increase his strength throughout the movie. These mushrooms were given to him by Daisy. They are, in Mario's words, "magic steroids". *Mario frequently makes sarcastic remarks pertaining to the many oddities of the Mushroom Kingdom, such as... **'Mario: Sorry, wait, hold on, your last name is Flowerstem? **'Daisy:' Yes, why? **'Mario:' No reason, no, just didn't know that you could use My Little Pony characters as last names. *The main theme of the movie, when sped up, sounds similar to the first seven notes of the 1-1 theme from Super Mario Bros. *During the final battle between Mario and Bowser, when his magic extraction machine is powering up, several portals are accidentally created. Some of these portals shoot something out of them. In order, we see a Screw Attack, a Franklin Badge, a Pokéball and a hat similar to Mario's, but green and with an 'L' on it. The Legend of Zelda Release Date: June 2020 Link, a young child in the Kokiri Forest, must go on a time-travelling adventure alongside the know-it-all fairy Navi, the creepy yet kindhearted Skull Kid "Skullie" and the mysterious ninja Sheik to get the six Medallions in the six Temples to defeat the evil sorcerer Ganondorf to save Princess Zelda and the Hyrule Kingdom! Adapted from one of the best games of all time, Ocarina of Time. Cast: *TBA as Link (child). **Link was raised in the Kokiri Forest but was always an outcast due to the fact that he was never assigned a Fairy. He is courageous, although sometimes his courage gets in the way of rational thinking. After the Great Deku Tree summons him and assigns Navi to him, he sets out on a quest to get the six Medallions in order to defeat an oncoming evil... it's a shame that three of the Medallions can only be collected in the future. *Will Connolly as Link (adult). **After pulling the Master Sword from its pedestal, Link, Navi and Skullie are transported eleven years into the future, with Link being the only one affected by age. He is not as mature as the average adult, though he learns to mature by the end of the story. *TBA as Zelda / Sheik. *TBA as Navi. *TBA as Skullie. **One of Link's closest friends, a Skull Kid that, like Link, was an outcast among the Kokiri. After Link had been given his quest by the Great Deku Tree, Skullie snuck out of Kokiri Forest to tag along with him and Navi. He's a bit slow when it comes to puzzles, but he's an expert in emotional situations. He has a strange belief that there exists a parallel plane of existence to Hyrule called Termina. *Millie Bobby Brown as Saria. *TBA as Impa. *Morgan Freeman as the Great Deku Tree. *Josh Brolin as King Ganondorf Dragmire. Mid-Credits and End-Credits Scene: *MCS: As Link and Skullie ready Epona to go exploring in the Lost Woods for Navi, Link says his goodbyes to Zelda. As the two head off to embark on a new journey, an obscured purple mask behind them begins to pulsate with violet magical energy. *ECS: Ganondorf is shown, still imprisoned in the Sacred Realm. He screams to be let out. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the silhouette of a floating hand. "Who are you?!" he yells. "It matters not who I am. What matters is who you are. Or rather... what you are." A white light engulfs the scene. When it goes away, both the silhouette and Ganondorf are nowhere to be found. The white light is similar to the one that envelops Navi near the end of the movie, causing her to be teleported somewhere deep in the Lost Woods. Misc. Info: *Navi has gained an ability in this adaptation that she did not have in the video game. Navi is capable of figuring out the weakness of any being that she gets close enough to. Kirby of the Stars Release Date: December 2020 Two bored office workers named John and Susie, living in concrete jungle Dream City, suddenly find out that one of the most powerful beings in the entire galaxy has crash landed in John's backyard... one that looks like a pink marshmallow. They have to hide this alien (supposedly named Kirby) from an eldritch force named Zero, who will do anything to destroy it, including sending its alien army to invade the planet... Cast: *TBA as John Edwards. **John Edwards is an office worker who works for Haltmann Works Company (a company that manages computers and weapon manufacturing). He is a definite optimist who always looks at the bright side of even the darkest events. Kirby lands in his backyard. He is delighted to take care of the creature for however long it remains on Earth. At the end of the film, he learns that anyone truly can be a hero, regardless of who or what they are. *TBA as Susie Haltmann. **Susie Haltmann is the daughter of the late Morgan Haltmann, founder of Haltmann Works Company. She is a realist with a hint of pessimism. She is the first one that John tells about Kirby. She is secretly incredibly smart and intuitive but continues to be an office worker due to her father issues and her desire to not become like her father. *Chris Hemsworth as Derek "DDD" Drury. **This character is inspired by King Dedede. The current owner of Haltmann WC, Derek Desmond Drury (nicknamed DDD by coworkers) is arrogant and a bit selfish... though, deep down, he does have a deep respect for John and Susie. After discovering that Kirby is being hunted by the FBI, he reports him to them to gain one million dollars as payment, an action which he deeply regrets later in the movie as the planet is invaded by Zero. During the battle against Zero, he uses his techniques as a wrestler (everyone has a hobby) to fend off against Zero's minions. *Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby. **Kirby is a near-indestructible alien who can absorb anything to acquire its abilities. His home planet is called Ekzpaztela, roughly translating to "pop star". He is always cheerful, though a bit naive. John, Susie and Kirby have to run from the FBI, who have set out to detain and experiment on Kirby. *Ciarán Hinds as Zero. **An alien entity from the Hyper Zone who seeks to destroy Kirby, as he is supposedly the strongest being in the universe. Taking the form of a moon-sized white orb with a single red eye, Zero can fire bolts of radiation as well as manipulate the thoughts of a certain amount of lifeforms at a time. He summons minions (inspired by Waddle Dees) to fight in battle, as he deems it unnecessary for a warlord of his calibre to have to fight. In the sequel to this film, it is revealed that Zero wanted to destroy Kirby to obtain his power in order to fight Marx, who was a threat to him. *John de Lancie as Kracko. **A living cloud from the Hyper Zone. He has the ability to manipulate the weather and conjure bolts of lightning. He serves Zero, as Zero promised him ownership of the Milky Way Galaxy upon Kirby's death. When Kracko was defeated by Kirby, Zero backstabbed Kracko by destroying him. Mid-Credits and End-Credits Scene: *MCS: Kirby's suit, stuffed away in John's closet, faintly glows. As it glows, muffled Kirby noises can be heard from it. *ECS: Somewhere in the depths of space, there lies a gigantic spaceship. In it, there is a creature covered by a dark blue cloak. An alien similar, but not identical, to one of Zero's minions walks up to the cloaked man. It speaks in an alien language, though subtitles below say that he said "My lord, our saviour has fallen. We cannot fight against the darkness any longer." The cloaked man replies with the following. "Then we must prepare. Find who has been given his power and bring them to me. They must learn to use their power in the art of combat..." He faces the camera. His face is covered by a grey mask, with a slit in the middle revealing glowing yellow eyes. "He must be the one to destroy Marx." Misc. Info: *"Kirby" is revealed to be a title, not a name. In the language of the Star Warriors, "keirbii" means "saviour". When Kirby is killed by Zero, his title is taken by John. *When Kirby is killed, his physical form becomes a mechanical, humanoid suit with all of Kirby's abilities that John dons. The characters are unsure as to why this happened, but Susie theorizes that Kirby was able to change his dying body into this suit to preserve his power and gift it to a worthy successor. Metroid Release Date: March 2021 TBA Description Cast: *Scarlett Johansson as Samus Aran. *Robert Englund as Ridley. Super Mario Brothers Release Date: July 2021 Just one month after King Bowser's defeat, a strange visitor arrives at the Mushroom Kingdom... Mario's unborn twin brother Luigi? Apparently, to each universe, there exists a mirror plane and Luigi is from the Mushroom Kingdom's mirror plane Subcon. He tells Mario, Peach and Daisy that a malicious queen named Cackletta has taken over Subcon and killed its few heroes. The two heroes must put aside their differences to take down Cackletta! Cast: *TBA as Mario Macarelli. *TBA as Luigi Macarelli. *TBA as Princess Peach. *Emma Watson as Princess Daisy. *TBA as Cackletta. *Andy Serkis as Wart. Super Smash Bros. Release Date: November 2021 Bowser and Ganondorf show up from nowhere to terrorize the near-defenceless Johto Region in World-4. Sensing a disturbance in the multiverse, Zelda summons Tim Goodman, Pikachu, Kirby and Link, believing them to be the only ones that can stand up to them. Pikachu is suspicious, Kirby and Tim are happy to help and Link is a bit emotional due to his lack of interaction with Zelda after all his years adventuring. Something sinister lurks behind the scenes, however... a faint hand, pulling the strings of Ganondorf and Bowser, amplifying their power at the cost of their sanity... Cast: *Will Connolly as Link. *TBA as John Edwards / Kirby. *Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby. **Kirby is resurrected by a bolt of mystical energy in the final battle. Although he prefers to stay as John's suit (as it allows him to sleep), he is able to separate. *TBA as Mario Macarelli. **Mario was not selected by Zelda as one of the heroes. In fact, he attacked the team that would eventually be known as the Smash Brothers, believing that they were protecting Bowser from him. After Bowser and Ganondorf escape, Mario agrees to join them. He is originally cautious of the team but warms up to them. *Justice Smith as Tim Goodman. *Ryan Reynolds as Detective Pikachu. *TBA as King Bowser / Giga Bowser. *Josh Brolin as King Ganondorf Dragmire / Ganon. *Xander Mobus as Master Hand. Phase 2 The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Pokémon: Aqua v Magma Star Fox Fire Emblem: The Blade of Light Kirby: Star Allies Release Date: Unknown John, Susie, Kirby and DDD are contacted by an alien named Meta, a shadowy knight, who asks them to support his endeavours in stopping a threat known as Marx. However, as soon as he contacts them, Marx shows up and teleports the quartet to a random planet, so that they will not get in the way of his plans. They must use their talents and abilities to survive, jump from planet to planet and get back to Marx before he can cause everlasting damage to Earth. Cast: Cast: *TBA as John Edwards. *TBA as Susie Haltmann. **Susie is the only female member of the "Star Allies". As the team embarks on their crusade back to Earth, she gains a bit of animosity towards DDD, as both of them want to do different things. Susie wants to stay out of danger and fight Marx with a strategical approach, whereas DDD wants to run towards it to stop it. In the end, Susie realizes that running towards danger to stop it does lots of great things for the people around her. As a sign of friendship, DDD builds Susie a suit made from alien technology, allowing her to enter danger without being hurt much. *Chris Hemsworth as Derek "DDD" Drury. **DDD is one of the "Star Allies" as John likes to call them. As the team is forced to form on their galactic journey, he and Susie get an animosity towards one another, as both of them want the Allies to do different things. DDD wants to run to danger, whilst Susie wants to run from it. In the end, DDD realizes that tackling problems head-on is not always the best option. As a sign of friendship, Susie builds DDD a weapon made of alien technology, which DDD calls the Rocket Hammer. It comes complete with a cool-looking mask. *Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby. *TBA as Meta / The Knight. *Mark Hamil as Marx. **One of the most despised beings in the vast universe, Marx is a reality-warping sociopath who gains literal pleasure from the suffering of others. In his quest to spread what he believes is salvation (it's actually non-consensual anarchism), he came across a being named Zero. Zero later attempted to kill Kirby in order to defeat Marx, as he discovered that Kirby wields the power necessary. Thus, he targeted Earth and relocated Kirby and his allies to a far-off planet. It is revealed on one of the planets that our heroes visit (Halcandra) that Marx was a version of Kirby from World-1, who was corrupted by a strange being named SPOILER. Metroid: Acquisition Release Date: Unknown This film adapts Super Mario Galaxy and Metroid Prime. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Super Smash Bros.: The Subspace Emissary Phase 3 Phase 3.5 TV Earthbound (Netflix) Season 1 One night in 1951, the brave and friendly 13-year old Ness is called upon by an alien named Buzz Buzz to seek out three fellow children... the sensitive psychic Paula, the quirky genius Jeff and the tough-as-nails powerhouse Poh. These children are destined to defeat a force beyond our comprehension, Giygas, and save the galaxy. Episodes: All of Season 1 was released during the same month, that being September 2020. #A Bee, I Am Not #Giant Step Season 2 Not much is known about Season 2. All that is known is that it will be an adaptation of Earthbound: Beginnings. Season 3 Not much is known about Season 3. All that is known is that it will be an adaptation of MOTHER 3 and that it will conclude the television show. F-ZERO (WarnerMedia's untitled streaming service) TBA Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Shade's Cinematic Universes Category:Nintendo Category:Cinematic Universes